wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nebrie/Archive October 2010
New Item Prices Hey Nebrie, I just remembered, when you're doing conversions, don't bother to keep any of the old sale prices or bazaar prices, since they are all different now :) ErinEmeraldflame 01:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) QuestInfobox Template I just wanted to update you on the QuestInfobox's progress. I have the upper half f the template, including the quest goals, configured and working properly. The rewards table has to be very complex due to the sheer number of possible things that you can get from completing a quest. You may see me applying the template to varied pages in order to see how it reacts. I will let you know when I'm sure that the template is almost entirely bug free and ready for applications. --Potroast42 00:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply Don't worry about the deck template - I finished that one right as you started! ;) Very nice start on those by the way! --Potroast42 01:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Thx for the tip on how to edit pages. It will be useful as a plan to edit a lot as a progress through my pet research. Btw i saw a lot of posts and edits on your part, and a am glad to see someone helping out wizards across the spiral. -- 05:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter, Grandmaster Diviner Snack Classes Hi Nebrie, in case you didn't notice, I finished the Snack Table: Snack Classes :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Chillcloak Hi thanks, when I was doing robes, there were two pages, Chill Cloak and Chillcloak. The Chillcloak page was actually the really bad one and the Chill Cloak page was made by ColinRainbowrider, so I picked that one as the more likely legitimate one when I deleted Chillcloak. Thanks for moving it, at least there's one page now and its the right name :) ErinEmeraldflame 04:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Frost-Toed vs Frost-toed: Important! Hey Nebrie, So I also noticed recently that the KingsIsle in-game capitalization for all items that had a hyphen in the name was a lowercase later immediately following the dash (so Frost-toed is right in the game and the same applies to all clothing and quest titles in the game that I have seen). I also noticed that everything on the Wiki to date has been done the other way, with a capital letter following the hyphen! :) Personally, I have been trying to figure out which would be better. On one side it is done the way it is in game. On the other side, the emphasis on capitalizing each major new word in titles on the wiki would seem to be more consistent with capitalizing the word following the hyphen. The latter may be easier for less experience users to understand? What do you think? I think consistency is important and whichever seems better we should change the grammar/spelling rules on the Wiki to accommodate this fully so that we can make sure whichever direction we choose that things go that way. :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree I agree, thanks for looking that up. :) I had a feeling what we had was right as well, so that works out. Thanks again, ErinEmeraldflame 16:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Rolled-back edit Hey, thanks for rolling back that edit that was made to the Life Spells page for me. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Conversions Nice job on getting the athames done! You know, I was thinking if you were looking for more to do, maybe the Housing pages would be up your alley? You've probably already put half of them on templates anyway :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Islands Item Category fixed Hi Nebrie, I fixed the template so that if type is Island then it prompts the level 15+ Items category, but otherwise it will default to Any Level Items. In order for it to go through formally for the islands (and actually be in the category), each islands page needs to be opened and re-saved. (It will show up on the page right now, just not in the category unless its re-saved). ErinEmeraldflame 23:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) (That's why Enlightened Shadow is working so hard to learn how to program "Bots" to do that kind of work for us lol) Forum Post Hey Nebrie, I put together an announcement about the Wikia stuff to sort of get the community involved in the discussion, we're saving our admin thoughts on options away from the discussion for now, but feel free to post your opinion of the new site appearances since you already looked. Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Castle description idea Hi, I've seen you're working on Housing items conversion at the moment. I have an idea about Island page - Islands/Castles are a bit different items in my opinion and could use some additional description - please see my comment on discussion tab on Dragon's Fjord for details. I have similar thing made for Death House but I would like to know your opinion about this idea first. Ian Owlwhisper 21:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The Grumpy and Evil Snowmen I think you are correct. I read a whole bunch of pages on this, and they all said that the Evil Snowman is a pet with no card and a pedigree of 3, while the Grumpy Snowman has the card and a pedigree of 42. Its probably another case of people going to the wrong page because they aren't actually checking the name. They just have been going to the Evil Snowman page because that's the name they know from the spell (this is at least the 7th pet people have done this on, the firezilla/flamezilla/crimsonzilla/etc. mess was horrible, as were the pixie queens). Considering that only one registered contributor added information to the Evil Snowman, and they are the one who added the Grumpy Snowman stats to the Evil Snowman, I think I just have to reset the page and add the large "where to go" note on the page. (Because I can't confirm with the unregistered users, and the one registered user has never done anything else on the site since, so probably won't be back. ErinEmeraldflame 19:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I also added the correct stats and pedigree to the Evil Snowman page, so incorrect changes should be easier to spot now as well. However, since this pet is pre-update, its drop source may have changed, its hard to know exactly. Message from unregistered user moved from your user page Nerbie this is Ricky890 or talon iornstaff (lvl 25) I'm only 16 years old so I'll tell you if i need help so bye Islands Hi, I had put my proposal before I've found out about all this Wikia "upgrade" issue - I agree we should hold off on any major template changes at the moment. Anyway, thanks for reply :-) Ian Owlwhisper 20:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Maker's / Markmaker's Windwalkers Hey Nebrie, just to clarify, did you find the Markmaker's Windwalkers in the game recently under that spelling? I only ask because in our October 2009 Update Notes, KingsIsle officially stated they changed the name from Markmaker's Windwalkers to Maker's Windwalkers. October 2009 Update Notes If you did, weird :) looks like the update notes were wrong on that one. ErinEmeraldflame 23:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks, you know what? I personally got an item from the final boss in Grand Chasm Past that had an old name that was supposed to be changed in that very same update... I'm wondering if they changed them back or never did it in the first place :( ErinEmeraldflame 15:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Housing Vendors Hey Nebrie, I made it so the Housing Template can accommodate up to 5 vendors now. :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, nice job on getting the Housing Items all done :) ErinEmeraldflame 22:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Going Away Hey Nebrie, do you mind if I post on my talk page for people to message you about bad pages/vandalism stuff while I'm away? ErinEmeraldflame 19:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) All the help Thanks so much for all the help while Erin is away. It's really hard to work on the new wiki while having to babysit this one :) Anyway just wanted to say thanks for keeping all the edits in line. Also I don't think Jester has made you an Admin on the new wiki yet so, I will make sure he does that. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Moving Delays Seems we weren't able to get the Usernames for the Movers group added. It's being a pain as with everything we have done so far. We will try again tomorrow. Nebrie: I wasn't able to add you to admins. Just to be sure, your username is: EllieSky. Please verify if that's the correct spelling or not. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Item Templates in new setting Hello, I'm trying to enter some items, clothing and such, that are red-inked but not misspelled (those I simply correct). When I fill out the appropriate template and save the final page does not turn out right. The place for a photo, which I do not have at this point, covers part of the information. See Mantle of Euphoria as an example of what I mean. My question is: Should I continue with data entry, wait until new site is fully up and running, or are there adjustments to the templates that will have to be made? OR Am I just making noise? --Rowan DuskBringer 17:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New info on Movers group Hey, it seems that you should be a user already but it's not finding you for some reason. Jester has requested that you visit the site of the wiki here: www.wizard101central.com/wiki and log in. It still won't let you view any pages but were hoping it will activate your account and make it available to change groups. Please let me know when you do so and try to do it quickly so I can get back to him. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New info on Adminship Hey, Jester thinks he has solved the issue. He wants you to log out of Central then go to: http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki and it will prompt you to log in. Log in like you would on Central and then please inform me that you have. I will then tell him and he will try to make you an admin. Thanks Nebrie. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 22:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Housing item "catalog-type" pages Hi Nebrie, I wanted to know if it would be possible to add some wiki pages with housing items categorized and displayed together as they might be in a shopping catalog. For example, a page for chairs where all the chairs are displayed together. The reader could compare the chairs, find the one they like, and then click the picture or caption to go to the page for that chair. In other words, I want to fulfill the use case where the reader knows they want to buy a particular type of furniture, but doesn't know which item would look best in their castle. I love housing and would really enjoy doing the work for this, if the staff would be okay with that. Thanks, Ariesse New info on Adminship Just reminding you :) Hey, Jester thinks he has solved the issue. He wants you to log out of Central then go to: http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki and it will prompt you to log in. Log in like you would on Central and then please inform me that you have. I will then tell him and he will try to make you an admin. Thanks Nebrie. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 22:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC)